The present invention relates to physical, visual and cognitive skills practice and assessment tools and more particularly, to a twenty-one piece challenge which is an assessment tool and graded activity for fine and gross motor skills as well as visual and cognitive processing.
Conventional occupational therapy (OT) tools on the market assess for or help to improve either hand speed coordination or depth perception. These tools are often limited to a single template, where a user may master the template and, thus, render the tool no longer useful for the particular user. Finally, these conventional OT tools do not offer a combined assessment and graded activity for a combination of physical, visual and cognitive skills, all in a single tool.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved assessment tool which can not only provide for an initial assessment, but also provide multiple templates affording the ability to be used as both an assessment and a graded activity to improve user's physical, visual and cognitive skills.